Amor Violento
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Severus Snape, una noche, decide hacerle una visita a su amiga de antaño, Lily Evans... ¿tenía que suceder aquello? ¿No podía ser de otra manera? No... porque ellos eran un amor prohibido y violento.


_**Disclaimer:** el que siempre se me olvida... pero todos saben que los personajes no son mío, sino de Jotacá._

_**Notas:** Originalmente es un songfic, pero como está prohibido en la página , he quitado la canción. El título se basa en ella ("Amor Violento" de Los Tres)._

_Espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

**AMOR VIOLENTO**

* * *

Un vaso medio vacío de vino de elfo adornaba la mitad de la mesa cuadrada, coja y desvencijada hacia el costado derecho final del Caldero Chorreante. La iluminación era casi nula, pero era de día; un triste veinte de marzo de 1979, a las once menos dos minutos de la mañana.

El pobre bar estaba casi desolado, de no ser por el dueño que limpiaba unos vasos sucios, más el único cliente: Severus Snape.

Bebió un poco más del líquido color sangre, sin poder evitar pensar en ella. Ella, siempre ella. Ella, la del cabello de fuego. Ella, la de las luces esmeraldas.

Desde lejos el muchacho parecía un bulto negro e inerte, sólo de vez en cuando asomándose su pálida mano izquierda por la manga de la túnica para coger el vaso y llevárselo a los labios, ensombrecidos por la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

Sus ojos azabaches cruzaban de un extremo a otro, sin ver nada. Sólo tenía la visión de su mente delante, la imagen de muchacha.

Al recordar cada detalle de su rostro, se le entrecortó la respiración. No iba a cesar de pensar en ella, no iba a poder… era un manjar recordar su voz femenina y decidida, en su risa exagerada y contagiosa, en sus palabras alentadoras y cariñosas, cuando, únicamente, existían para él. Todo aquello, por supuesto, era de un pasado muy remoto, de cuando eran amigos, cuando aún el destino dictaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y, apenas hacía dos horas, se había enterado que iba a casarse en tres meses más. Eso significaba que la iba a perder para siempre, más de lo que la había perdido ya.

Se le armó un nudo en la garganta y sintió una terrible punzada de celos e ira al imaginársela siendo tomada de la mano de él, siendo susurrada al oído por los labios de él, siendo agradada por él, su cuerpo siendo tocado por él… ¡Siendo, maldita sea, amada por él, James Potter!

Lily Evans debía haber sido suya. Lily Evans era suya.

Sus ojos se empañaron y tomó otro sorbo de vino.

Iba a sumirse en sus pensamientos nuevamente, cuando la campanilla del local tintineó. De súbito el corazón se le aceleró: entró la pelirroja en persona, radiante de felicidad con una bufanda de colores cálidos abrigando su fino cuello, haciendo juego con su túnica y su cabello.

Severus posó el vaso con demasiada fuerza, rompiéndolo, producto del deseo repentino. Por suerte, ninguno le oyó: justo en ese instante su voz había pronunciado un dulce "buenos días" dirigido al cantinero. No se percató de su presencia.

La vio cruzar con paso liviano la puerta que conducía al patio del Caldero Chorreante, sin duda para atravesar la pared de ladrillos al Callejón Diagon.

Tom continuó sacudiendo aquí y allá, tarareando por lo bajo. Severus, por su parte, comenzó a tamborilear con la punta de los dedos la superficie de la mesa.

Transcurrieron unos minutos… Entonces, salió también por el umbral que había caminado ella, tan sigilosamente, que fue como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Fue un simple espectro.

La siguió a la luz gris del día, casi a diez metros. Se detuvo cuando ella entró a la tienda de Madame Malkin. Severus se escondió detrás de un contenedor, agachado y apegado a uno de los ventanales. Era prácticamente psicopático mas necesitaba observarla, sentir su alma cerca. Y así lo hizo, hasta que la chica abandonó la tienda casi quince minutos después.

Vaciló y pensó en alcanzarla… pero no podían verlos juntos, eso era peligroso, arriesgado. Hace más de cuatro año que no estaban cerca… y no se dirigían la palabra.

Con determinación, entró a la tienda de Madame Malkin y se aproximó hasta el mostrador. Se bajó la capucha.

—Por favor —sonó algo desesperado —, cuénteme lo que le dijo la chica que acaba de salir.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y calculadora, arqueando las cejas.

—La información de mis clientes es confidencial —le contestó imperturbable.

Severus, con exasperación, sacó dos monedas de oro de su bolsillo y los dejó en el mesón con fuerza.

—Por favor —reiteró, más sonando a amenaza que a plegaria.

Madame Malkin vaciló, sosteniendo la mirada del chico. Por fin, se mojó los labios y tomó aire para hablar.

—La señorita vino a hablar de vestidos de novias y sus precios —pestañeó un poco para recordar —… del diseño —hizo una pausa —. No hablamos mucho más; lo único que mencionó, casi al último, fue que esta semana se estaría dedicando a averiguar cosas para su matrimonio, aprovechando la soledad. No puedo decirle más.

—Eso es suficiente.

Severus no dio las gracias. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de ponerle la capucha y salir de la tienda. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

A pesar de todo, no pudo actuar sino hasta la noche. Había luchado contra el impulso de irrumpir en su vida. Pero la realidad exigía verla.

**o**

Se sonreía a sí misma cada vez que se veía en un reflejo, en las ventanas o en el espejo. Su pecho se hinchaba de alegría al pensar en su futuro esposo, James, y en la celebración de su matrimonio. En su vida futura… no podía ser todo más perfecto. Nada podría arruinarlo.

El día no había sido muy entretenido — nunca lo era un día domingo, y menos cuando estaba sola en casa y en un pueblo tan tranquilo como el Valle de Godric—, apenas había averiguado en algunos lugares los precios de los vestidos, posibles sitios donde realizar la fiesta y, cerca de las seis, cuando había llegado a casa, planeando sentarse en el sillón de la sala para descansar unos minutos, se quedó profundamente dormida durante dos horas, sin moverse.

En cambio, despertó agitada y temblorosa, con un frío que hacía doler los huesos. Para aplacar esto, se dio una ducha de agua hirviendo.

¿James estaría por llegar? Se suponía que iba a reunirse con los muchachos para "hacer cosas de hombres". Sin embargo, había prometido ir a verla apenas se desocupara.

Con el pelo húmedo, el pijama puesto y la bata encima, bajó al primer piso para prepararse un chocolate caliente. Iba en la mitad de la escalera cuando la puerta fue golpeada impetuosamente.

Sobresaltada echó un vistazo a la hora: ocho y cuarenta de la noche. Volvió a sonreír. Al parecer James había llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello bajó los últimos escalones y abrió la puerta llevándose un susto de muerte, y queriendo cerrarla de inmediato. Transformó su sonrisa en una mueca de horror.

Él fue más rápido y puso la mano para impedirle que diera el portazo.

—Vete —farfulló Lily con la voz quebrada —. Vete.

—No.

—Vete, por favor. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y sus fuerzas por retener la puerta estaban flaqueando. Su cerebro no podía hacer más que preguntarse "¿qué hace él aquí?". Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, y no quería verlo, menos en ese momento.

—Tengo mucho que hacer aquí —rebatió él, presionando más la puerta y colando un brazo hacia el interior de la Sala. Lily, espantada y débil, se alejó de ella.

Severus entró y cerró la puerta con sutileza y, volteándose hacia ella, se bajó la capa. La pelirroja recibió su mirada intensa como una bofetada. Mirar a esos túneles negros interminables le provocaba daño.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Snape —insistió sin verlo.

—¡No, no me iré! —vociferó el chiquillo, acortando los pasos hasta ella y tomándola por los brazos. Lily se había preparado para eso, así que se zafó de inmediato y retrocedió.

—¡Mañana tengo clases en el Instituto! ¡Debo levantarme temprano! —se excusó desesperada, como si eso fuera lo más importante. Desesperada porque tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

Severus volvió a tomarla por los brazos.

—No te puedes casar.

—Suel… ta… me —gruñó Evans con la mandíbula apretada, esta vez sin tener éxito de escapar de sus manos fuertes, sin observar su expresión.

—¡Mírame! —suplicó el joven.

—¡Suéltame, Mortífago!

—¡Mírame a los ojos!

El grito fue tal, que Lily no tuvo otra opción que obedecer. Pero, aquello iba más allá: estaba luchando por no mirarlo… y él la había alentado a que lo hiciera.

Estacas clavadas en el corazón eran sus ojos. Sí, eso era.

—Ya no hay nada que hablar, nada que hacer, ¡tú lo arruinaste todo! ¡Y ahora me voy a casar! —chilló Lily con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

A Snape le temblaba la barbilla, los labios los tenía blancos y el entrecejo fruncido en señal de dolor.

—No te puedes casar —siseó, a sabiendas que lo decía en vano.

—Sí puedo. Yo amo a James, y tú ya no eres parte de mi vida.

—Yo también te amo —le soltó Severus, mientras evitaba el forcejeo de Lily por soltarse.

—Tú no me amas.

—Te amo y tú me amas a mí —insistió.

—¡Yo no te amo!

—¡Al menos reconoce que me deseas, Lily!

Oír su propio nombre de la boca de Severus fue como ingerir un veneno placentero. A duras penas pudo negar con la cabeza, tragando una saliva inexistente.

—Me voy a casar con el hombre que amo. Y quiero que te vayas —adujo con tranquilidad.

Severus realizó una sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos estaban empañados.

—¿De verdad lo amas?

—De verdad lo amo. Te lo he repetido tres veces.

—Pero a mí me amaste alguna vez.

—Alguna vez —corroboró ella —cuando tenía catorce años. Un amor infantil.

—¿Y ahora? —inquirió Severus acercando su cara a la de ella.

Se oía un fuerte tambor: era el latido de sus corazones; y silbidos continuos: sus exhalaciones.

—Yo jamás amaría a un ex amigo que me insultó, me trató como estropajo, y que ahora es Mortífago —balbuceó con crueldad, aun así, sin pasar por alto el calor que producían las manos de Severus en sus brazos, el nerviosismo de tener sus ojos en ella. Eran como taladros que le atravesaban el alma.

Él era su fruto prohibido.

—Puedes no amarlo… aunque sí estar con él —escupió él, acortando la distancia hacia sus labios, pero Lily lo evadió teatralmente.

La desesperación se transformó en deseo, y lo demás se convirtió en una lucha apasionada y violenta. Severus logró paralizar a la joven entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana. Con una mano la tomó de la mandíbula y la obligó a que unieran sus bocas.

No obstante, un segundo más tarde, la Obligación en sí desapareció: Lily sintió sed de esos labios que, a los catorce años, había deseado probar con una tierna inocencia. Sintió sed de esa lengua vista lamer helados. Extrañó las manos a las que había visto escribir centímetros y centímetros de deberes en pergamino con letra diminuta.

Sentía apetito de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos primero rodearon el cuello de Severus, luego bajaron por su espalda ancha, masculina…

Severus presionaba su cintura, y con una mano dirigía ese beso desquiciado, húmedo, candente y dulce. Ese beso con el que había soñado durante años.

La temperatura ascendió alarmantemente y, en unos pocos minutos, la ropa comenzó a caer; se desnudaron con brusquedad, con salvajismo, observando sus cuerpos como si fuera un paraíso exquisito.

Ninguno jamás había sentido esas cosquillas de excitación… era la primera vez para ambos.

Quince minutos después de la llegada de Severus Snape a la casa de Lily Evans, el cuadro en el salón se formaba por ellos, recostados en la alfombra, con el pelo revuelto, acoplándose armoniosamente, él en cada curva de la chica, ella en cada milímetro de su piel. Se abrazaban y besaban hasta el lugar que sus bocas alcanzaran. Sus manos se entrelazaban temblorosas, y sus gemidos reproducían el tema musical de la pasión, el placer, y por más que se negara, el amor. Ese amor muerto y resucitado, ese amor prohibido, dañino. Era un amor violento.

Nunca hubo fuego, pero la magia hizo que cenizas quedaran.

La culminación fue el clímax. Pero ninguno se quería separar del otro.

Severus acariciaba su pelo, y ella su pecho, cubierto de sus propias lágrimas.

—Te detesto, Severus Snape —le espetó en un susurró.

—Yo te amo.

Ese fue el aviso; el momento de separarse.

Lily se escapó de su abrazo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Severus la volvió a rodear con los brazos.

—Ándate, Severus —sollozó Lily entre lágrimas amargas.

—Lily… por favor, no te cases con él. Escápate conmigo.

Lily lo empujó, agarró bata y se la puso con violencia, tambaleándose para reincorporarse.

—¡No! ¿Escaparme para que me maten? ¿Para que tus amigos me maten? ¡Vete! ¡Esto jamás ocurrió! ¡Arruinaste todo! ¡TE ODIO!

Se fulminaron con miradas entristecidas, aún con vestigios de fogosidad.

Severus tragó saliva y se vistió con manos crispadas. Se acercó una vez más a Lily, para acariciarle la cara, pero ella lo rechazó con un fuerte manotazo.

—Fuera —susurró.

Snape cerró los ojos unos segundos, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Avanzó con pesadumbre hasta la puerta, y desapareció tras ella, con un portazo.

Lily se deshizo, resbalando hasta el suelo, llorando desconsolada y destrozada.

Había hecho algo imperdonable: entregarse a la persona incorrecta. Había traicionado a James.

Por suerte, el muchacho no llegó esa noche.

_Por qué apareciste, Severus Snape… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no te conformaste con el daño ya hecho?_

No durmió en toda la noche. Se dedicó a desahogar sus penas y a borrar lo ocurrido. Eso jamás debió haber pasado, y no iba a arruinar la vida de James.

_Como te odio, Severus Snape._

Eso es lo último que pensó ella, sin saber que esa, era la última vez que lo iba a ver.

Severus caminó calle abajo, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, a la casa de Lily.

—Yo te amo, Lily. De verdad te amo —susurró para sí.

Daba lo mismo haber hecho el amor con ella, cuando lo que le interesaba era pasar la vida a su lado. Sin embargo, había comprendido que ella nunca le había pertenecido.

Lily tenía razón: él lo había arruinado todo, y no había vuelta atrás, no había otro camino.

No obstante, de algo podía estar seguro: jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño. Nunca dejaría que le tocaran un pelo. Él haría lo necesario para protegerla.

Esto fue lo último que Severus Snape pensó, sin saber que esa, era la última vez que iba a verla. En un tiempo no muy lejano, ella se iría de Luna de miel, para, luego, volver a esconderse y no salir más, hasta el día de su muerte, de la que él mismo sería culpable, y a quien apoyaba, el responsable.

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rondando por su piel pálida y fría.

_De verdad te amo. Pero nunca te tendré_,pensó, una vez más, antes de desaparecer del Valle de Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

_**Les haya gustado o no, dejen su review.**_

_**Un besote.**_

**_Sole._**


End file.
